You do?
by LoveYouForeverAndMore
Summary: After Lindy- Licious, Delia doesn't talk to Logan anymore, because she's mad at him. Logan doesn't get at first why and as he tries to get her to talk, she snaps at him. How will it turn out? Delia/Logan One Shot! :D I own nothing! :) R&R! :)


**Hay guys! Like you probably know meanwhile, I'm a huge Jarrett fan :D**

**Well, but I'm also a big Dogan fan and really wanted to write an One Shot now for them :D**

**It plays after Lindy- Licious and I hope you guys like it! :)**

**I'd also love it , if you leave a review with your opinion! :)**

* * *

**Summary:**

**After Lindy- Licious, Delia doesn't talk to Logan anymore, because she's mad at him. Logan doesn't get at first why and as he tries to get her to talk, she snaps at him. How will it turn out?**

* * *

**At the Watson's basement**

**Logan's POV:**

I was down at the basement after I came home from school and from my presentation.

Meanwhile, I hadn't my tuxedo on anymore.

I loved being watched by everyone but at some point it really got creepy with the girls.

They followed me through the whole school. Even Jasmine and she was one of my best friends!

Well, with every girl except for the one, I actually wanted to impress.

Delia wasn't talking to me anymore since the whole thing.

She was mad and I knew that.

I didn't knew why but I knew, that she was mad and it was freaking me out.

How would you feel, when your crush is angry at you for a reason, you didn't get?

Yes, I had a crush on Delia.

Live with it or leave me alone. That was my crush.

I couldn't help it. Most people thought she is weird but I thought, that she's amazing.

I sighed and looked at the book of the Oddesey that was still laying on the table there.

No. I still didn't read it but why should I?

I got a B for my presentation and that for wearing a tuxedo.

I grinned at the thought, just as I heard something on the stairs.

I looked to the stairs and saw Delia walking down. She looked so good.

As she saw me, her eyes went wide and she just wanted to walk back upstairs as I quickly stood up.

''Delia! Wait!'' I cried and Delia stopped, turning around to me.

She looked really mad, like at school as I wanted to talk to her.

''What do you want Logan? Didn't you do already enough?'' Delia snapped at me and I looked confused at her.

What did she mean with that?

''I don't get, why you're mad at me. What did I do to you?'' I asked confused.

Delia looked at me in disbelieve and walked now back downstairs.

She walked right up to me and I saw that her beautiful brown eyes were full of anger.

''You're really still asking that?'' She replied in disbelieve.

I just nodded, still totally confused.

What did she mean with that?

''Not only that you tried to copy my report first, no. That wasn't even the worse. As I tried to trick you in to the wrong movie to let you taste some of the medicin of payback, you really did a report about the film but, because of wearing a tuxedo while it , what was totally stupid, you got a B!'' She cried in to my face.

I almost jumped back at that and looked shocked at her.

Then suddenly something made click with me.

**Delia's POV:**

''Not only that you tried to copy my report first, no. That wasn't even the worse. As I tried to trick you in to the wrong movie to let you taste some of the medicin of payback, you really did a report about the film but, because of wearing a tuxedo while it , what was totally stupid, you got a B!'' I cried in to his face.

Logan almost jumped back and he looked shocked at me but I didn't care.

I had a damn crush on that guy and for him, I was only good enough to copy my exam!

Suddenly Logan looked a bit in disbelieve at me.

Why was the boy looking like that?

''You tricked me in to the wrong movie?'' He asked me in disbelieve.

Oh right. That thing.

''Of course I did! You wanted to copy my exam! I'm your best friend, Logan! You could've also just asked me for help! Am I only good enough for you to copy my report? I thought that you-''

I cracked up.

I didn't say anything anymore.

I normally always blurted everything out but not this time.

Logan looked confused at me.

''You thought what?'' He asked me and I just shut my mouth and turned around, angry to not face him.

He wouldn't get out of me, that I had crush on him after what he did.

Logan sighed after a while and then told me, ''I can tell you, why I copied your report.''

Now I turned around again and looked at him waiting.

Here he really needed a good excuse for me, to believe him.

Logan sighed again, walked the last step to me and then added, ''Because you're so much smarter and more amazing than me. I didn't dare to ask you because you already thought, that I was dumb and I didn't want to look even more stupid in front of the girl, I love a-''

This time, he stopped. Oh my god.

Did he really just say, that he loves me?

Logan's eyes went wide as well as mine.

''You really mean that?'' I asked him, shocked.

Logan looked terrified at me and then quickly stated, ''I better-''

Oh no. He won't go after what he said.

''No!'' I cried. ''You stay here and tell me, if you meant it or not.''

I wanted to know the truth.

It was already cute what he said but did he really mean it.

''I meant it.'' Logan finally said after a while and my heart started beating fast. ''Every single word.''

My eyes went wide and Logan still looked terrified.

I smiled and walked back up to him, telling him, ''I love you, too Logan and I'm not mad anymore.''

Logan's eyes went wide.

''You do?'' He asked and I nodded.

Then he grinned wide and leaned down to me.

I leaned up and we met in the middle in a kiss.

Fireworks were exploding in my head and I smiled against his lips.

After what Logan said, I could really live with the fact that he got a B for doing nothing.


End file.
